


Babes! - Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir





	Babes! - Samuel Drake x Reader

After having had Sally, and years later, Samuel and you decided it was the ideal time to give a little brother to the little adventuress, and over the months, together with a belly wich slowly ceased to go unnoticed, growing the curiosity to her.

You had already told her that you were doing as possible by get her a little brother or sister, since Sally had insisted enough to have a younger brother.

You were in the backyard, playing, when the six year old girl asked, terribly "Mommy… Where do babies come from?"

You scared, you knew that at any moment she would ask that, but you never thought so soon. You could swear see Samuel paling slightly.

"Well…" You thought, begging to Samuel, with your eyes, for help.

"It's complicated" He answered, sitting her on his lap.

You scared again. He would not explain the "official" method ¿True? ¿¡True!? You shoot him with your eyes.

"You know, beautiful?" Samuel said, understanding "When a dad and a mom love each other very, very much, they put a note in a bottle, asking them to bring a baby beautiful and adorable, and throw the bottle into the sea "

Obviously, you thought, he already had to start with their stories of pirates. You had to intervene.

"The sea takes the bottle to the city of fairies" You continue "If parents were good, they read the note and send to them a fairy"

"A fairy pirate " Samuel smiled.

"A pirate fairy?" Sally said "I never saw one"

"They are magical, beautiful" You stroked her hair "Then one night, the fairy visit the parents, uses her magic wand and, while everyone is asleep, casts a spell of love in Mom"

"¿Did you see that mommy has tummy?" Samuel asked "That's because the spell is there. Pirate fairy puts a little seed, it begins to grow and grow, until one day ¡PLOP!" Sally gave a slight jump "It opens and leaves a baby"

"¿¡They will open the belly to mommy!?" The girl was frightened.

"No, no" You laughed "The fairy comes back and takes the baby"

"And why daddy can not carry the seed?" Inquired your daughter.

"Because Dad is strong and have to take care of mom. Mom is soft" Samuel answered.

"And how know the fairy that the baby is ready?" She asked again.

"¿Remember when I make pie?" You started asking "¿Remember that we always look by the furnace lid and I'll show you when the cake is almost ready? Well, the fairy does the same with her powers"

"The fairy pirate" Samuel emphasized.

"And it will be brother or sister?" Sally asked.

"We do not know… It's surprise from a fairy pirate... It's like a closed treasure"

"Why in the belly?"

"Ummm..." You looked to Samuel.

"Because…" He thought "Because if it was in the head, you'd fall"

"¿¡Can I ask for a baby!?" Sally is excited, jumping “¿Yes? ¿Yes? ¡Please!"

"No, no" You scared the idea "You have to be an adult and be good first"

"Ohhhhhhhh..." She became disillusioned "But I can at least take care of my little brother when he PLOP?"

"¡Of course!" Samuel lifted her into the air, turning it and make her laugh.

You watched they play, sighing with relief. Heaven was tense. At least she was still very small to know to real sticks and seeds.


End file.
